


I am sorry

by ItsQueenSara



Series: Malec drabbles [4]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Apologies, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsQueenSara/pseuds/ItsQueenSara
Summary: Magnus misses his boyfriend who threw himself into paperwork, so he decided to fix that ❤️





	I am sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another work of my drabble series. Enjoy exactly 500 words!

Putting my phone back into my pocket with my right hand, I set down the Take Away, I am holding in the other. »Sorry, guys. I think I forgot to do something!«  
Izzy, Clary and Jace all look up from their food when I speak, confused by my sudden rush. But I can't help myself. Magnus just texted me, saying that he's waiting outside my office for me and that it is important. He needs my help. I'm worried that something horrible has happened as it's usually the other way around. The events of the previous day, when we fought Valentine are still haunting me. He may be dead now, but isn't there always danger waiting for you right around the corner?  
As soon as I am out of the kitchen, I break into a sprint, only slowing down when I see Magnus leaning against the doorframe of the institute’s head’s office.  
When the warlock spots me, he slowly walks towards me, only stopping when there is barely any space between us left. »Alexander… «, he says my name slowly and with so much love it's almost painful.  
My eyes are still wide as I search for anything that might be wrong with him, that might be hurting him. »Are you in trouble? You said you needed my help?«, my voice is rushed. Adrenaline still pumping through my body.  
A smile appears on Magnus’ face as he kisses me. »Don't worry. I'm fine. To be honest, I don't really need you help with anything, but I missed you. After the war you kept looking yourself into the office, only coming out to eat. I'm worried about you, Alec!« He is fiddling with the the collar of my shirt.  
Suddenly, guilt is replacing the fear I felt just seconds ago. »I am so sorry! I am stuck in so much paperwork, but that shouldn't be an excuse to ignore you. Hell, I didn't even ask how you are after the fight! God, sorry!«  
I realize how much I've let the love of my life down and I really shouldn't do that. Tears are starting to fill my eyes as everything comes flooding back. He's always been there for me when I feel shitty, when I had a rough time and now he had to deal with the memories all by himself.  
I close the distance between us, as I pull him into a desperately needed comforting hug, my arms naturally sneaking their way around his waist as his are clasped together behind me neck. I breath in his scent.  
»Oh, sweet Alexander… « Magnus’ voice is gentle as he lightly tips back his head searching for eyes contact, but I keep my gaze trained on the floor. He grazes my chin with his fingers, the feather light touch making me look up at him.  
When we finally lock eyes he whispers: »Just promise me, that whenever something is wrong, you'll let me know.« Magnus leans in, connecting our lips in a bittersweet kiss.


End file.
